The Moodring
by Smencil
Summary: What happens when Naruto decides to give Sasuke a moodring? Will the ring finally show Sasukes feelings? SasuNaru
1. The Ring

AU: Hey, this will maybe become a SasuNaru, I think it will. I got the idea from a moodring that i found in my house. I hope you will like it!

And thanks to my Beta-Reader Kiri-No-Miko.

R&R please

_Flashbacks_

**Kyuubi talking**

_Naruto takling with Kyuubi_

Normal

The Moodring

One day Naruto got a brilliant idea. He would buy a moodring for Sasuke! Then he could see if he was angry, happy or sad, because he could never see on his team mate's face in what mood he was in! So when he heard TenTen and Hinata talk about some kind of "Moodring" they wanted to buy, he decided to buy one of those rings for Sasuke.

The blonde, Sasuke and Sakura were about to meet on the bridge as usual, as Naruto smiled because of the little thing in his pocket.

_Naruto was running on the streets of Konoha, because he didn't know where to buy a moodring, so he had been in to two of Konohas jewellery stores, but they didn't have them. _

_Then he saw Sakura walking with Ino a little way from where he was. _

"_Sakura-chan!" he yelled, and Sakura and Ino turned their heads._

"_Is that you Naruto?" he heard Sakura say. _

"_Yes! I just.. Eh.. Do you know where to buy a moodring?" he asked her, with a foxy grin on his lips._

"_Oh yeah, they're selling them in a store about 300 metres from here, i can show you where it is, but only if you want me to!" she said and looket at Ino, who was whispering something to Sakura._

_I would like you to show me where it is, Naruto was about to say, but got interrupted by Sakura: "WHAT DID YOU SAY INO-PIG?!"_

_Ino was giggling, and Sakura was as a the tomato._

"…"

_After they had fought, they showed Naruto to the store, and he waved them goodbye._

_He walked in to the little store, and easily found the moodrings. 'Wow! There are so many differens rings here" he thought, while looking at the rings._

_There was one with dolphins one - that one he would by to Iruka, for fun. There were some_ _with rabbits, cats, dogs and lots of other animals. _

_Suddenly Naruto saw a ring with a panda on it. _

'_Haha, this reminds me at Gaara' Naruto tought 'maybe i should buy one for him to!'._

_Naruto laughed of his own joke._

"_Did you find something?" manager asked_ _said. _

"_Ehh. I am looking for a mood ring to give to one of my friends" Naruto answered._

"W_hat kind of person is he?" the employéer asked. _

"_He's the dark and mysterious type" Naruto said, and saw the manager take a ring, with a black snake on it._

"_WOW! That would just be perfect!" Naruto almost screamed._

"Hey Sakura-chan and Sasuke! I thought you would be here!" he yelled running over to his.

"Hi Naruto" Sakura said, not even looking at him.

"Hn" Sasuke said, and looked over the water.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke: "Hey you know, i've got ya a little present" he said with a smirk.


	2. Relaxed

**AU: Wow! **

**Thanks to everybody for reviewing, and I already got a Beta Reader, thanks to Kiri-no-Miko!**

**I hope you will like this chapter as much as the first one!**

_Flashbacks_

**Kyuubi talking**

_Naruto talking with Kyuubi_

Normal

The Mood ring - chapter two

Naruto saw the look on Sasuke's face - he looked so surprised, that Naruto almost began to laugh.

"Hehe!" Naruto giggle and reached for his pocket, to find a little black box, and then he gave it to Sasuke, the raven even looked more surprised than he did before.

"Here" Naruto said and Sasuke took the little box out of Naruto's hands.

Sakura walked over to Naruto with a very scary look on her face.

"Why the hell did you buy a present for Sasuke-kun?" she whispered angrily.

"Hehe, I'll explain it to you when he's opened it" Naruto whispered back and looked over at Sasuke, who was about to open the little black box.

"…"

Sasuke starred at the little ring in front of him. "What the heck is that, dobe?" he said and turned towards Naruto.

"Ehehe, just wear it please? It would mean a lot to me" Naruto said as nicely as he could, not adding "teme" to his sentence.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but he put the ring on anyway.

"Great, now Sakura come with me over here, dattebayo" Naruto yelled, and walked over to a tree where Sasuke couldn't hear them.

"So what's up with the ring?" she asked, a little confused.

"Hehe, you'll love this idea!" Naruto said and grinned widely.

"Then tell me what it's about!" Sakura said and stared at Naruto, though if she was excited or angry he couldn't tell.

"As everybody knows, Sasuke Uchiha never shows any feelings, right?" he started and Sakura nodded. "Well, that's why I bought him a mood ring!" he said and a smile spread all over his face, he was so proud of the idea.

"Naruto that's so awesome!" Sakura screamed in his ear.

"Hehe, I thought so!" he said, still smiling all over his head, and had Sakura joined him with the smile "And the best thing is, I got this paper from a worker in the shop, and there are some colours and an explanation on what each colour means!"

"Naruto, you're awesome! Now, I' gonna do something to Sasuke, and we're gonna see if the ring works!" she whispered in a more casual tone.

"Okay, I'll check the colour, dattebayo!" Naruto said, and pushed Sakura over to Sasuke.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's finger, where he had on the ring, it was a blue colour, so he looked back at the paper to check what it meant. 'So blue means relaxed or calm - well that fits great!" he thought, and grinned.

Sakura now stood beside Sasuke, and was laying her hand on his arm.

"So Sasuke, you wanna go on a date?" she asked him very romantic.

"What the hell!! Why doesn't it shift colour" Naruto thought, panicked, was the Uchiha really so emotionless?


	3. Violet

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for the late update, but the weather is so great and I love to be out with my friends, so I didn't really update, but here is the next (small) chapter of "The Moodring", I hope you'll like it, and hopefully I'll update a little faster next time!**

**Thanks to my beta: Kiri-No-Miko x3!!**

The Moodring - Chapter Three -

Sakura was dragging Sasuke after her through the streets of Konoha, Naruto walking a little behind them.

Sakura and Naruto had tried everything! They had gotten Ino to flirt with him, Hinata to touch him (but she fainted after that), TenTen to make a 'sexy dance with weapons' and they had even taken him to Tsunade, but still the ring didn't change colour.

Naruto had suggested that they might try and get some of the boys to do something to him, because what if – by some chance – Sasuke was gay? But nooo. Sakura had begun to yell at Naruto, telling him that he was oh so wrong! Of course her precious Sasuke-kun wasn't gay, because then he couldn't be her boyfriend.

That had pissed Naruto off a little, and this was why he was walking behind.

After walking a little more. And then some more. And then a little bit more, Sakura walked over to Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto, I have an idea, but don't be mad when I tell you what it is!" she said and Naruto nodded, suspiciously.

"We -Well, what if you dragged Sasuke along over to the women's bath?" she asked shyly and looked at him with puppy eyes.

Naruto thought a little about it.

"Okay, fine, I will take him to the bath, I also wanna see if that damn ring can change colour!" he said, Sakura smiled, and waved them goodbye.

"Soo ..." Naruto started.

"What is it, dobe?" Sasuke said and looked coldly at him.

"Wanna go to the bath house?" Naruto asked, and looked at Sasuke.

* * *

_'WHAT?! Does Naruto want to be in the bath, with me? Ohmigod! Keep your cool Sasuke, keep your cool, there is nothing to worry about, this is just Naruto asking me to bath with him… Ohmigod!'_ Sasuke was thinking but his face remained passive.

However Sasuke forgot that fact that he had a very, very special ring on his finger.

Sasuke saw Naruto turn his face down to look at the ring_ 'NO!'_ he shouted in his head, _'Please, don't change colour, don't change colour, don't you change colour you little . . !'_

Sasuke turned down to look at the ring too, it was violet.

"Shit!"


	4. Nervous

_A/N: It's almost been a year since i created this story! I'm sorry... but my friend Diana began writing a story called Beautiful and Scarred, and then i remembered this story. So I read it and wanted to update it :-)! Enjoy!_

**All chars belong (C) to Masashi Kishimoto.**

_FLASHBACK FROM LAST TIME:_

_Sasuke turned down to look at the ring too, it was violet._

"_Shit!"_

Chapter -FOUR-

Naruto stared wide-eyed at ring, and smirked. The ring was violet. He took the little paper with descriptions of the colours out of his pocket. Naruto almost laughed at what the little piece of paper said. Romantic! Sasuke was romantic, right now, just because Naruto asked him to go to the baths. So Sasuke really was a little pervert, although he might not show it on his face. Actually Naruto thought it was kind of disturbing, he only knew one other man who loved to watch naked ladies... Jiraya. Oh yeah and Ebisu. But for Sasuke to think like Jiraya? That was just plain disgusting.

"So, should we get going?" Naruto asked Sasuke and smirked evil at him. Sasuke looked like he was about to blush, but his face remained the same.

"Sure.." he said, and began walking. Then a thought hit Naruto. He hadn't asked Sasuke to come and look at the ladies. He had just simply asked if he wanted to take a bath with him. Maybe Sasuke really was gay, but he'd have to find out at the bath house. Sasuke and Naruto walked in a thoughtful silence until they got to the Konohas Warm Bath-Springs. Naruto grinned at Sasuke, and they walked in together.

--Sasukes POV--

No way... Naruto really wants to do this, and I'm not ready to come out of the closet! I thought while I walked a little behind Naruto. Naruto borrowed two towels from the shop, and started to walk into the changing room. I hestitated a little but followed anyways. I did not know what to do know.

"I've never been in this place.." I told Naruto, and he looked shocked at me.

"You're so weird Sasuke. It's like I said to Sakura, you need to get out of your house sometimes, besides going on missions and training!" he said, and offered me a towel, which I took.

"I just don't know where to go" I shrugged and watched Naruto as he pulled his shirt off. Today Naruto was wearing black ninja-pants, a plain orange t-shirt and brown sandals. Pretty boring maybe, but it fit him. His skin was so tan... I've always wanted to be tan, but it seems like my skin just won't let me get just a little human-colour. Naruto began taking his pants off, but stopped and stared at me.

"What are you looking at, teme? I thought you were going to the springs too?" he said, and I nodded... I began taking my shirt off, This was actually a little exiting! I looked down at my ring and saw it had changed to a yellow colour. What could that possible mean? It sure was a weird ring Naruto had gived me.

--Normal POV--

Little did Sasuke know, that Naruto peeked at his ring, he saw it changed colour and waited for Sasuke to be done changing. When he was down to his underwear the ring changed to a brown colour. Sasuke put the towel around his waist, and I looked away as he got his underwear off. He began walking to the bath, but turned around and looked at me.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked curious, and stared.

"Just a moment, I need to check something" I said and winked at him. Sasuke shrugged like he didn't care, but the moodring changed to a yellow colour again. Now that Sasuke was gone, Naruto could finally look at his moodring-paper. Okay, so yellow meant that he was either tense or exited. And brown meant that he was nervous or anxious. Naruto grinned, he couldn't believe that the mighty Uchiha Sasuke actually could be nervous! That come as a shock, and Sasuke apparently could be exited too. Naruto understood him though, this spring was great. But anyways... this was getting so weird!

Sakura would be so proud of him.

_Review, the button is right there and it would make me happy, isn't that enough 8D? _


	5. Scared

_A/N: I got so happy for my 5 reviews that i started writing chapter 5 the same day. Forgot how wonderful reviews are, and I love ALL of them, so thank you, thank you so much for all those who are reviewing :-)!!_

**All chars belong © to Masashi Kishimoto**

_FLASHBACK_

_Sakura would be so proud of him!_

Chapter -FIVE-

--Sasuke POV--

Naruto was right. The water was indeed wonderful! Never before in my life had I felt this amazing incredible feeling – in water! Naruto seemed to enjoy it too… he bare tan chest looked really hot. No way, calm down, Sasuke! You've got this under control, you have to be strong! Be hetero! Don't look this way Naruto, I'll be blinded by your smile. I looked down at my finger, and the ring turned to a bright violet colour – once again. I just hoped that Naruto wouldn't notice. Really! I don't think Naruto knows what the ring is for. I think he bought it because of the cool black snake on the front. But why in the whole fire land would he give me a ring as a present? Maybe he was gay too. That would be great. Naruto turned his head towards me and smiled.

"So, do you like the water?" he asked and looked curious down at my finger again. He couldn't possible know what this ring was for when I didn't!

"It's pretty hot.. don't you think?" I said and he nodded in response.

--Normal POV--

Naruto had noticed. Indeed he had noticed. He had noticed it, and played it again in his head, just to be sure he was right. The ring was violet. Could this possible mean that Sasuke was in love.. with him? Naruto shaked his head, getting weird looks from the other males in the spring. Apparently Sasuke hadn't noticed. He looked like he was in deep thought too. Or maybe he was just concentrating on not to look at him, or any of the other boys in here. Did Sasuke think it was embarrising to be in here, since he only looked at the water? Sometimes he looked at Naruto, but then he would quickly turn away again. Naruto had to know if he was gay!

"Do you wanna take a peek on the ladies bath?" Naruto asked him, and when Sasuke looked at him, he winked. Sasuke put a ice face on, and the ring turned green. Naruto remembered that green meant that nothing really was going on. So he obviously didn't want to look at women, but he was romantic in the mens bath? Sasuke was so gay! Why hadn't he noticed before? He had never looked at a girl with interest. He always seemed to be happy when Sakura, and other girls was not there. Maybe they scare him. And the one time before they got genins, he kissed Naruto! Naruto was sure that Sasuke had planned it all, just to kiss him on the mouth. And then at the battle with Haku, Sasuke saved him! Why would he do that if he did not love Naruto? He hadn't saved Sakura, that's for sure!

"Why would I like to do that, dobe?" he said and looked weird at me. The ring turned blue, which would mean he now was calm. Sasuke had given him a nickname too! He started it, Naruto just called him teme in return! And everytime Sasuke called him teme, he smirked knowing! No way! Naruto was absolutely in shock.

--Sasukes POV—

Naruto looked absolutely terrified! What was going on in his mind? He just looked so shocked, and Naruto didn't just get in shock. He looked like he was about to say something but couldn't get the words out.

"What's wrong, dobe? You seem a little tense.." I said and moved a little closer to him, which only made him tense up even more!

"Uh-uhm.."he stuttered a bit shy. Wow, Naruto Uzumaki, stuttered and acted shy, at the same time. He began to blush as I come closer, almost touching his hand.

"Dobe, tell me what's wrong?" I said harsh, but I didn't mean to. I wish he could trust me and just tell me what in the world was wrong with him! It's not like I did anything.

_Review, the button is right there and it makes me so happy + plus I'll update faster, what more do you want :-)?_


	6. GAY

_A/N: This chapter was really hard to write... I DIDN'T know what Sasuke should say.. SO! You have to enjoy it! Or I WILL slap u in the face! :-D (BTW i got help from my friend Diana with the Spring-scene, so yay and thanks to her!)_

**All chars belong © to Masashi Kishimoto **

_FLASHBACK_

"_Dobe, tell me what's wrong?" I said harsh, but I didn't mean to. I wish he could trust me and just tell me what in the world was wrong with him! It's not like I did anything. _

The Moodring -Chatper Six-

"Um.. nothing?" Naruto said and avoided my eyes. That was so sweet! But I 've got to know what's going on in his mind! I looked down at my ring from Naruto and saw it had changed colour to grey. There was seriously something wrong with it!

"Are you sure there is nothing wrong, Naruto? You look kinda sick!" I said confused.

"Uh... Sasuke?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Did you just call me Naruto?!" he said and looked at his stomach.

"Yeah, so? Isn't that your name?"

"Yes it is, but you use to call me dobe." he said and looked into my eyes. They were so beautiful, azure and shining and big! There was a long pause where we just looked each other in the eyes.

"Um.. Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"Yeah Naruto?" I said and Naruto looked pretty nervous.

"Omgijusthavetoaskyouthisandlikeidontcarewhatyouranswerisbutareyougay?" he ranted.

"What?!"

"Are you GAY, Sasuke? G-A-Y?!" he yelled at me, and the other men looked weird at us. The ring turned to a yellow/brown colour.

-Normal POV-

Sasuke gasped and lead Naruto over to the empty side of the spring, behind some trees. Then he roughly pushed him up against the wall to the womens bath, leaning dangerously close to his ear, whispering softly:

"What do you think?"he said and licked Narutos ear. Narutos head got flaming red. Sasuke sat him down and walked out of the spring. Naruto waited about ten minutes before he moved again, and he grinned widely. Sasuke was so gay! And he looked down at the ring when Sasuke had licked his ear and saw it was violet! Naruto walked out of the springs and took his clothes on, apparently Sasuke finished up already and was nowhere to be seen. He decided he was hungry and walked fast over to Ichiraku.

"One Miso-bowl old man!" he said and smiled. He heard running steps behind him and turned around on the chair to see Sakura running up to him.

"You Baka-Naruto!" she yelled and hit him and the head, "I was looking all over for you after I got out of the springs!" she said and Naruto grinned stupidly at her.

"Sorry Sakura-chan" he said and payed for the miso and began eating.

"So, what happened?" she asked and looked curious at him. He smirked evilly and stopped eating.

"You are not gonna believe this Sakura-chan! Sasuke is so gay!" he said and grinned widely, "I was a bit shy 'cause he was almost leaning up on me, and then I asked if he was G-A-Y, and he lead me over to some kind of empty place in the springs. Then he pushed me up against the wall and whispered in my ear: "What do you think?" and then he licked my ear, and I was totally confused! You know, I never thought Sasuke was gay. I only thought about it today actually because we talked about it!" he said.

Sakura looked miserable.

"I'm so stupid!" she mumbled and began to walk away from the ramen-shop.

-Sasukes POV-

I can't believe that I actually licked Narutos ear! That's just, so not like me! He looked really shocked. I wonder what he thought when I did it. And why in the world did I push him up against the wall? Am I a sadist or something? I wonder if Naruto thought I licked his ear because I like him or just to prove that I am gay? Why did I do that!? He probably already told Sakura about it, and she would probably tell it to Ino, who would tell it to Shikamaru and so on! The whole city would soon know that I am gay! But if Sakura or Naruto hadn't told anyone I could still save it, if I told them not to tell anyone that I am gay! Luckily they had a team-meeting tomorrow so I could just tell it there. Yeah, that's what I would do.

_Review, the button is right there and it makes me so happy + plus I'll update faster, what more do you want :-)?_


	7. Team 7

_A/N: Hey guys... I've been a little busy, sorry! But school started and I have more classes than last year so I don't have much sparetime. I also got to new kittens (named Luna and Noah), so they've kept me busy too. Plus I'm hooked on DracoxHarry right now, and thinking about a story I want to write with them. So yeah... but I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I'm trying to make the chapters longer! I, myself, think it's a pretty good chapter. _

**All chars (c) belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

-The Moodring Chapter 7-

Sakura sat in her bedroom and cried. She couldn't believe that her precious Sasuke really was gay. And apparently he licked Narutos ear! She wished it was her who got her licked that day. Ear-licking was just so sexy. And to think that Naruto had got an ear-licking by Sasuke before herself, that was so sad... She would never find real love again.

"I'm going to be a nun!" she cried out and walked over to the drawer with the picture of Team 7. She angrily glared at Narutos smiling face and wished for him to just stop smiling! The pink kunoichi walked over to the desk and took some red Indian ink out of her pencil case. She took the cover off the ink and walked over to the picture again. Then she drawed over Narutos face with mad movements and then drew a red thick heart around Sasukes head. She was defiently not gonna let Naruto have Sasuke all for himself! She would make Sasuke regret that he picked Naruto and not her. Oh yeah, Sasuke was gonna get some tainted love.

While Sakura was making mad plans about giving Sasuke some tainted love, Naruto just got home after eating a little more ramen, which meant he had eaten ten more bowls of his favourite flavor. He felt happy and full, but then it all hit him. The whole day came back at him. Sakura and him grinning evily over their plan for the poor unknowing Sasuke. Sasukes ring turned violet when they were together in the spring. The weird lick on the ear. How he told Sakura about it and she just ran off, crying herself a very big river. He fell down on the bed and closed his eyes. A single wet tear fall down his cheek. Did Sasuke really love him?

--- The Moodring Chapter 7 ---

Sasuke walked his way slowy to the brigde where they always met. His eyes were hard and his steps seemed stiff. And on his long white fingers a suspicious ring turned black so you almost couldn't see the black snake on front. Sasuke gave the ring a dirty look and scowled at it.

Sakura was running her way to the bridge, determinded to debate with Naruto and Sasuke about their new relationship. Her feet almost fell over each other because she ran so fast. She ran past Kiba, Shino and Hinata and gave them a firm nod before rushing forward again. Team 8 wondered why she was in such a hurry with her eyes piercing like knifes.

Naruto walked his way nervously for what to do when he came to the bridge. He was sure Sakura was gonna be mad, and that could never be good! And what about him and Sasuke? Would they be totally shy about each other or would they just shrug it off and ignore what happened in the springs? He walked by Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji who stared oddly at him because he didn't smile and wave at them.

On the bridge a little bird relaxed and sang some tones, before it got brutally pushed aside by a fuming Sakura. When she saw Sasuke walking towards the bridge her eyes got hard and she crossed her arms.

"Hello Sasuke-_kun_" she spat.

"Hello Sakura..." he said and ignored her.

"So I heard about your little visit to the springs."

"You did what now?!" Sasuke said schocked and stared wide eyed at the girl.

"Naruto told me yesterday when we had ramen at Ichiraku, I paid"

"What did he tell you?"

"Oh, just that... **you licked his freakin' ear!**" she yelled at him and walked over to the angry boy, so they were face to face.

"How dare he tell you that!" Sasuke spat and gave Sakura his most scary Uchiha-glare. Sakura punched him in the gut. Sasuke stared again schocked at the girls behaviour. You did not give an Uchiha a punch and then get away with it. Sasuke ran up to Sakura and tackled her so she fell hard to the ground. Sakura was getting to a counter attack but then realized Naruto stared at them. Sasuke followed Sakuras eyes and saw Naruto standig there speachless.

"Naruto!" he yelled and ran over to the orange boy. Sakura glared mad at him and she growled at him like a wild animal protecting its mate. Narutos body began shivering.

"What did you do to him, Sakura?!" Sasuke asked and glared angrily at Sakura who stopped growling.

"Nothing! I just can't stand looking at him!" she spat and Naruto shivered even more.

"It's okay, Naruto! It's just Sakura! She is always evil!" Sasuke tried to cheer him up. One thick tear fell down Narutos eyes.

"I can't believe what I just saw!" he mumbled and stared at the ground. Sasuke grabbed his wrists and made Naruto look at him.  
"It's not your fault.." he said, but Naruto just nodded silent and shaked Sasukes hands off his wrists.

"I thought we were having a good time yesterday Sakura-chan!" he said to the kunoichi, who was now standing in the middle of the brigde looking down at Naruto and Sasuke who stood by the beginning of it.

"Well didn't you see me running off crying after what you told me! Seriously, Naruto, did you really think everything would be okay after I realized I couldn't get Sasukes love because of the person I was actually starting to like. You, Naruto!" she yelled at him, "You knew I was in love with him, and I thought we could make good friends, but apparently you're too selfish to understand that!"

"Shut up, Sakura..." Sasuke growled at her.

"No, I won't Sasuke. Let me tell you the whole story. I met Naruto in town three days ago when I was shopping with Ino. He told me he had a brilliant idea, which you were in! He asked me where I could buy a thing called..."

"A moodring..." a voice said behind the tree, "Sasuke, look at your finger!" Kakashi said and stepped out from the tree.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura and Naruto yelled and Sasuke looked at his finger.

"It's... brown?" he whispered.

"That would mean you're nervous and confused..." Kakashi said and walked over to the small group that was Team 7.

"But.. how?"

"The ring know what mood you're in. It's measures your body temperature," Naruto explained and looked at the ground while a blush captured his face, "I just wanted to know what mood you were in!" he said. Sasuke looked quickly at him, but looked over to Sakura again who had started talking again.

"That's right. Be bought that freaking moodring, with a _cool_ black snake on. Then he talked with me and we agreed that we should take you to the springs so we could find out if you were sexualy interested in women. Apparently you weren't!" she half yelled and scowled at them all.

"So you tricked me, huh?" Sasuke said and sounded hurt.

"Sorry, Sasuke!" Naruto said, but Sasuke was already gone. He forgot all about his plan and just walked away. Nobody saw the little tears playing in his eyes.

"I can't stand being here! Ugh! See you, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said and ran off.

Kakashi placed an arm around Narutos shoulders.

"It's gonna be okay Naruto. We haven't lost them both!"

"Yeah... I hope you're right!"

"Now let's go to Iruka, he always cheer you up, and I really need a cup of coffee after all this!"

"What about our mission today?"

"Oh, it wasn't that important!" Kakashi said and smiled at him.

"Okay, let's go then!" Naruto said and began walking to Iruka with Kakashi by his side.

_Please review, it makes me so happy and I'll remember to update :-)!_


End file.
